vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Nalfeshnee
Summary Nalfeshnee are massive demons of rage and avarice, resembling a grotesque mixture of ape and boar. They stand at the forefront of the Abyss, guarding the entryways and passing judgement on all souls who happen to pass through to their afterlife. The ways of the Nalfeshnee are unknown, though most merely assume the Nalfeshnee picks at random whether a soul will be devoured, turned to a Dretch, or a Lemure. On extremely rare occasions the Nalfeshnee may hand-pick a particularly valuable soul and elevate it to a higher level of life immediately. Given the opportunity to fight, a Nalfeshnee is a brutal and unfair fighter, disabling enemies and then ripping them apart. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-B Name: Nalfeshnee Origin: Dungeons and Dragons Gender: Inapplicable Age: Varies Classification: Judgement Demon, Tanar'ri Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Abstract Existence (Type 1, As outsiders, Demons are purely abstract in their physiology, only maintaining an illusion of fleshy existence), Chaos Manipulation/Law Manipulation (Demons play into the multiversal balance of Chaos and Law; they are formed from Chaos and their mere presence raises levels of ambient chaos, thus causing chaotic effects to take place. With enough of an upset balance, entire planes of existence can be sent careening into the Abyss), BFR (Anything a demon eats is sent to the Abyss), Fear Manipulation, Memory Manipulation (The insides of demons generate "blood", a black viscous material that, when it comes into contact with an enemy, induces supernatural fear and short term memory loss), Corruption (Type 1, 2, and 3), Soul Manipulation (Demonic interaction rends the soul and corrupts the flesh), Immortality (Types 1, 3, and 4; Outsiders, when slain outside of their home plane, will drop their essence back into their own plane of existence to be reborn, typically a century later for lesser Outsiders and potentially instantly otherwise), Blood Manipulation (Blood spontaneously appears in the presence of demons, oozing from walls and filling structures), Spatial Manipulation (Mazes conjure spontaneously in the presence of Demons, buildings can possess larger insides than outsiders permit), Weather Manipulation (Weather is affected by the Chaotic upset of a demon's presence, causing effects such as blizzards in the middle of summer or earthquakes away from fault lines), Power Modification (Demons cause magical powers to become slightly modified in their presence, giving them a sickly, corrupted look), Death Manipulation (Plants and animals die for inexplicable reasons when in the same biome as a demon), Disease Manipulation (Creatures of good or lawful alignments may become sickened or ill at ease when in a Demon's presence), Animal Manipulation, Biological Manipulation (A demon can warp the creatures in the area into dire forms of itself, becoming stronger and meaner), Possession (Demons of even lower stature can possess enemies to take control of them), Non-Corporeal (Demons become insubstantial wisps whilst attempting to possess enemies, being unable to be touched even by other spiritual creatures), Astral Projection (Demons can project freely onto the Astral Plane), Mind Manipulation (Demons possessing a foe can take over their minds), Sense Manipulation (Aside from the target's mind, a demon can hijack a target's senses), Transformation (Possessed creatures can have their physiologies altered into those of demons over a course of days), Curse Manipulation and Statistics Reduction (Demons who take the role of a Corrupter Demon can, upon possessing a target or object, bestow curses with a touch, inducing severely reduced stats and capabilities), Power Bestowal (An Enhancer demon can bestow abilities upon an object it possesses, making it far stronger with various magical effects), Telepathy (All demon types maintain telepathy), Damage Reduction, Martial Arts, Large Size (Type 0), Summoning, Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception via True Seeing (The Nalfeshnee has this ability on a further level, seeing into the souls of the damned and deciding their fate based on those visions), Stealth Mastery, Social Influencing, Flight, Perception Manipulation via Smite (Enemies hit by their Smite play visions of their worst fears for over a minute, making it unable to fight back), Electricity Manipulation via Chain Lightning, Statistics Reduction via Feeblemind, Status Effect Inducement via Slow, Magic Nullification, Teleportation, Unholy Manipulation and Aura via Unholy Aura, Non-Physical Interaction (Magic can affect abstract, incorporeal, intangible, conceptual, or nonexistent beings), Extreme Resistance to Soul Manipulation, Reality Warping, Magic, Holy Manipulation, Subjective Reality, Poison Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Acid Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, and Ice Manipulation Attack Potency: Small City level+ (A Nalfeshnee is somewhat superior to baseline legendary dragons) Speed: At least Hypersonic+ with High Hypersonic+ reactions (Vastly superior to adventurers capable of dodging short-range lightning) Lifting Strength: Class 25 (Can push over 14 metric tons) Striking Strength: Small City Class+ Durability: Small City level+ Stamina: Infinite, Demons lack typical requirements of life such as sleep or sustenance Range: Universal with certain abilities Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: At least Extraordinary Genius, possibly Super Genius, easily among the most intelligent of the mundane demon kinds and shares the same intelligence stat (22) as the Elder Brain, a being with the collective intelligence of its entire civilization, one that conquered a multiverse-sized space and maintains star-draining technology Weaknesses: Resurrection can take up to a century, damage reduction is overcome by morally good-aligned weapons Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Demons Category:Abstract Entities Category:Chaos Users Category:Law Users Category:BFR Users Category:Soul Users Category:Fear Users Category:Memory Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Immortals Category:Blood Users Category:Space Users Category:Weather Users Category:Ice Users Category:Earth Users Category:Power Modification Users Category:Death Users Category:Biology Users Category:Animal Users Category:Disease Users Category:Possession Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Mind Users Category:Sense Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Curse Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Telepaths Category:Damage Reduction Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Summoners Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Social Influencers Category:Flight Users Category:Perception Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Holy Users Category:Aura Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Species Category:Tier 7 Category:Dungeons and Dragons